Nightmare of Light
by Chaokachu
Summary: Spooky... so I'ma rate this a T because I'm REALLY paranoid I'm gonna get banned for making it a K . But if you smaller kiddies out there want to read this, I guess... but you're gonna get spooked.


**Nightmare of Light, an MMFC One-Shot**

MMFC ain't mine, not ever gonna be. I can only dream.

There he was, the well-renown hero, shackled to a table in his normal form. No one to help him, no one to save him from the imminent torture and possible death.

Aki Light tugged uselessly on the chains clamped tightly to his wrists and ankles, but to no avail – he was growing weaker every minute from viruses and starvation. His blue hoodie, an only reminder of home, had been taken from him, showing his now soggy white shirt. The once well styled spikes that made his hair were now a matted, tuggy, floppy mess. He felt the stinging cold all the way to his robotic heart, and every breath he took sounded pained, like the freezing, damp and dank air was made of nails.

Resounding footsteps. A soft chuckle.

The noises that the young bot boy had been dreading deeply.

Fear shot through him, and he wriggled harder, the steel chains rattling loudly. As Aki fought a losing battle against his confinement, a dark figure approached him.

"Trying to escape, I see?" the figure laughed quietly. The figure reached into their jacket, before pulling out a knife with a blade so sharp that it hurt just to the sight. The young hero flinched at the sight of it.

No, anything but that.

"P-please..." His voice was weak and shaky from just one night of being shackled. "I can't... d-don't hurt m-me." Aki whispered, struggling to find enough breath and keep himself conscious. Everything felt like it had pins and needles.

"Ah ah ah, no more words, child." the figure snarled quietly. Suddenly, as the little robot went to speak again, the kidnapper drew his knife and pressed the steel blade gently against Aki's trembling lips. Another hiss of pressure, another tilt of that frightening blade, it would have cut straight into his mouth.

Unable to speak with a blade threatening to hurt him, Aki's honey brown eyes darted around wildly, looking for anything he could maybe reach. All he could see in the dark red lighting was a tank, with his tiny friend Mini lying unconscious in it. He was alive, but inactive. Hit by a powerful EMP.

The figure slowly released the pressure against Aki's mouth, and very gently pulled up a lock of his ash-black hair. He then ran his knife through it, there was a soft _snap _and the lock of hair fell to the floor.

So much pain... so sleepy... need sleep...

Aki's mind was growing increasingly fuzzy and clouded from exhaustion.

Suddenly, a quiet chuckle, a hand grabbed his left arm, a _shink_ and a searing pain.

The only thing the Fully Charged Hero caught sight of before closing his eyes in pain was a long, thin wound on his arm, the knife being pulled out of it and a cyan coloured, faintly glowing fluid running down his weakened, injured limb.

His synthetic lifeblood.

Tears ran down his painstaked face. Not only was he being tortured, his friend was unconscious and he was beginning to feel sick from a lack of sustenance and slightly lethargic from his loss of lifeblood.

"P-please, just let me have a drink." Aki croaked quietly, feeling sweat run down his forehead as nausea slowly ravaged his stomach.

"And, why should I? When I could just leave you to starve, to succumb to everything here?" asked the figure. Aki didn't have an answer, so he just quietly sighed, and shook his head.

"I d-don't k-know." he finally whispered a few minutes later. The shady torturer was heard to chuckle quietly, before quite suddenly, he forced a glass bottle against Aki's mouth. Deprived of water, this was the hero's only hope, so he reluctantly took a sip of the liquid. It was bitter in a firey way, and stung his throat, but all he had to live on. After a few more drinks of the bottle's contents, it was empty.

"That better?" the kidnapper whispered darkly. Aki nodded quietly, and went to speak, when suddenly, his entire body seized up. Every synthetic muscle tensed up and he closed his eyes in pain, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I forget sometimes – even slightly alcoholic substances tend to damage robots, don't they?" laughed the dark voice again.

"W-what?!" Aki managed to shout, his breathing speeding up considerably, his metal heart racing. The burning sensation was still lingering in his mouth, and when he traced his tongue against the inside of his cheek gently, it hurt badly.

The figure seemed to get angry for no reason, and smashed the bottle against a nearby desk.

"Now, it's time to end this." he growled, drawing his knife again...

"Aki! Lil Brobot, wake up!"

A female voice rang out.

That's when Aki realised he was in his bedroom. He'd fallen off his bed and was lying in a weird position, stuck against the wall so his limbs hurt. He couldn't actually see anything as he was looking under his bed.

"Suna?" he asked cautiously.

"Aki, you're awake! You kept whimpering in your sleep, I heard you from my room." Suna quietly reached out and grabbed her younger brother's hand, before hauling him back onto his bed. From the lighting, it was still late at night.

A tiny glistening tear worked its way down Aki's face, his bottom lip quivered before he burst out crying and wrapped his arms around Suna. "I had a h-horrible nightmare! Suna, I'm... really afraid now." he sobbed.

"Aks, it's OK. Whatever happened in your nightmare, me, Dad and Rush will make sure it doesn't happen in real life." Suna whispered softly into Aki's ear, stroking his back. When they let go of each other, the young hero's face was tearstained, so the human teen girl reached out and wiped the tears out of his black eyelashes.

"Don't be afraid, it was just a bad dream. Hey, do you think hot chocolate would cheer you up?" Suna grinned as she stood up.

"Sure! I love hot chocolate!" Aki immediately perked up at the thought, and the two siblings left the robot boy's room, hand in hand.

And, a small while later, as the two sipped at their warm drinks, huddled up in their duvets, an oddly serene feeling lay within them.

Whatever happened to Aki, his family would be there for him.

**Hope you enjoyed this story! Sorry about the start being really dark, just I felt like that would be a suitable nightmare for the story. Nothing harmful to the characters was meant by this. Ya girl Chaoka, out!**

**:)**


End file.
